


Ещё одна из рода Рейнсворт

by Vezunchik_Chip



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drama, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezunchik_Chip/pseuds/Vezunchik_Chip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Женщины дома Рейнсворт славятся своими неудачами в любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ещё одна из рода Рейнсворт

Он появился в самый, казалось бы, неподходящий момент — и вместе с тем на удивление вовремя.  
Маленькая Шерон нашла его первой. Брейк, как он представился чуть позже, обнаружился на заднем дворе поместья: лежал в траве, раскинув руки и обратив свой взгляд к чистому небу, и со стороны казалось, что он и не дышал вовсе. Проверять опасную догадку лично было страшновато, но бежать за взрослыми пришлось бы долго, в обход всего дома, и Шерон, набравшись смелости, осторожно приблизилась к своей находке, нависая над ней, загораживая собой весь обзор.  
Брейк перевел на нее пустой, безжизненный взгляд, и так и остался лежать неподвижно, словно сломанная кукла, брошенная беспечным хозяином на произвол судьбы. Разумеется, маленькой Шерон подобные витиеватые сравнения тогда в голову не пришли, но появились позднее, да так и сохранились в памяти вместе с этой первой встречей.  
— Вы живы? — неуверенно спросила Шерон, наклоняясь еще ниже, собирая складками подол платья, осевший на покрытой росой траве.  
— Очевидно, — немного подумав, отозвался Брейк.  
Шерон облегченно выдохнула, получив пусть и скромную, но все же ответную реакцию, немного успокоилась и тут же замялась, размышляя, не пора ли в самом деле позвать мать и предоставить ей разбираться с внезапным гостем самостоятельно. Мать, вероятно, находилась у себя, либо в библиотеке, и найти ее не составило бы труда, но Шерон почему-то не спешила уходить.  
— Вы с кем-то подрались? — осторожно поинтересовалась она, разглядывая пропитанные кровью длинные пряди волос, скрывавшие под собой левую сторону лица Брейка.  
Крови, судя по всему, было много, и Шерон потянулась отвести часть прядей в сторону, но испуганно одернула руку, когда Брейк неожиданно хрипло расхохотался, комкая в пальцах выдранные клочья травы.  
— С кем-то… — сквозь смех выдавил он, накрывая израненную сторону лица рукой. Плечи его затряслись сильнее, и Шерон пожалела, что не позвала взрослых сразу: этот незнакомец ее немного пугал. — С кем-то… — сбивчиво повторил он, задыхаясь, все еще хохоча.  
Шерон выпрямилась, отступая на шаг. Где-то внизу, под ногами зашуршала трава, примятая тяжелой тканью, и этот звук подействовал на Брейка, словно сигнал «Стоп». Так же неожиданно, как и начал смеяться, он затих, чуть сдвигая руку и прикрывая ею глаза. На обветренных губах заиграла тонкая улыбка:  
— Юную леди не учили не вступать в беседу с подозрительными незнакомцами?  
— Я не… — неубедительно начала Шерон и вспыхнула, понимая, что ее подловили. — Я позову маму, — поспешила она сменить тему. — Вы ведь будете здесь, когда я вернусь?  
Брейк легонько махнул рукой, все еще прячась за ней, как, за щитом. Шерон перевела сей жест, как «Куда я денусь», и, развернувшись и подобрав подол юбки, кинулась к поместью.

Позвать мать действительно стоило сразу. Она не только не удивилась странному гостю, но и сразу же распорядилась приготовить одну из гостевых комнат на первом этаже, найти чистую одежду подходящего размера и нагреть воду в таз для умывания.  
Брейка, совершенно обессиленного, в дом перенесли слуги. Они же помогали ему избавиться от грязной одежды, помыться и переодеться в чистое, пока смущенная Шерон коротала минуты ожидания в гостиной, в компании молчаливой матери. Время, будто назло, тянулось очень медленно. Любезное воображение играло злую шутку, подкидывая ей жутковатые картины израненного тела, и от некоторых из них маленькую Шерон, тайком почитывавшую спрятанные в глубине библиотеки дамские романы, бросало в краску.  
— Твоя заколка, — наконец, первой нарушила молчание Шелли. — Где она?  
Шерон машинально потрогала волосы, собранные в аккуратный высокий пучок, закрученный в несколько слоев, и с удивлением обнаружила, что с правой стороны действительно одного украшения не хватает.  
— Должно быть, обронила по пути в дом, — виновато призналась она, опуская взгляд.  
Шелли вздохнула, поднялась со своего места, аккуратно разглаживая складки на платье:  
— Такая взрослая девочка, а до сих пор ведешь себя, как сорванец, — приблизившись к Шерон, она потянулась к ее волосам, аккуратно вынимая одну заколку с левой стороны, возвращая прическе симметрию. — Юной леди даже на территории собственного поместья не пристало передвигаться быстрее, чем со скоростью среднего шага.  
Шерон преувеличенно понимающе кивнула, принимая лишнюю заколку из рук матери.  
— Задирать платье до колен – тоже не лучшая идея, — продолжила та. — И терять дорогие украшения, конечно, тоже не приветствуется, — Шерон кивнула дважды, за что получила легкий, ласковый щелчок по носу. — А если уж потеряла, убедись, что выглядеть хуже при этом не стала. Никогда не забывай, что ты леди, Шерон. Помнить об этом – целое искусство, учиться которому тебе предстоит всю жизнь.  
— Да, матушка, — понуро отозвалась Шерон, не очень обрадованная перспективой необходимости денно и нощно следить за своим поведением и внешним видом в угоду совершенно посторонним людям.  
Для девочек ее возраста, уже замерших на пороге взрослого мира, но еще не перешагнувших его, подобные правила значили не больше, чем заветы матери, которую нужно слушать всегда. И соблюдались они лишь по этой причине, а не благодаря сознательности и пониманию своего положения в обществе.  
— Что касается нашего гостя, — после недолгой паузы вновь подала голос Шелли, — он пробудет здесь ровно столько, сколько потребуется для восстановления сил. Постарайся не сильно докучать ему.  
Шерон крепко сжала заколку:  
— А потом?  
— Потом? — удивленно переспросила Шелли.  
Шерон смущенно кивнула.  
Дом Рейнсворт в последние годы почти не принимал гостей: мать, некогда любившая и приемы, и сопутствующую им предпраздничную суету, после смерти отца отдалилась от общества, предпочитая уединение. Лишь изредка, когда представлялся подходящий случай, она выводила в свет Шерон, вынужденно исполняя роль главы семьи.  
Появление столь неожиданного гостя привнесло небольшое оживление в их дом, и даже мать, обычно тихая и нерушимо спокойная, как будто бы немного приободрилась, и Шерон хотелось, чтобы это продлилось чуть дольше. Настолько, насколько возможно.  
Тихо скрипнула дверь в гостиную, и внутрь проскользнул один из слуг:  
— Врач осмотрел господина и обработал его раны, — он немного замешкался и уже тише добавил: — Господин Брейк просил передать, что готов ответить на ваши вопросы, если таковые имеются.  
— «Господин Брейк», значит, — задумчиво повторила Шелли.  
Слуга осторожно кивнул:  
— Да, госпожа. Так он представился: Зарксис Брейк.  
Шерон украдкой взглянула на высокие дубовые часы, занимавшие нишу в противоположной окнам стене гостиной, вздохнула и жестом позволила слуге идти. Мать молчала, все еще думая о чем-то, и, хоть Шерон и хотелось поскорее вновь увидеть Брейка, она послушно оставалась на месте, ожидая разрешения.  
— Ему не идет, — наконец, тихо и ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, произнесла Шелли. — Совсем не идет.  
Наверное, Шерон была еще слишком маленькой, чтобы понять, о чем речь. Она и не пыталась.

К Брейку Шерон в тот день не пустили: мать проговорила с ним до самого вечера и вышла из его комнаты немного бледной и заметно уставшей, преграждая сгорающей от любопытства и нетерпения дочери путь:  
— Наш гость устал и уже отдыхает. Ты встретишься с ним за завтраком.  
Шерон совсем невежливо надулась, но под строгим взглядом матери со вздохом процитировала еще одно из бесконечного свода правил, которые вынуждена была учить каждый божий день, не видя им ни конца, ни края:  
— «Удобство гостей превыше всего».  
— Именно, — похвалила ее Шелли. — Не пора ли готовиться ко сну?  
— Но… — Шерон беспомощно взглянула в окно, за которым на внутренний двор поместья плавно опускались сумерки, и прервала себя на полуслове. Время действительно было позднее: с появлением внезапного возмутителя спокойствия в лице Брейка день пролетел совершенно незаметно. — Вы правы, мама.  
Позднее, сколько бы ни спрашивала, Шерон так и не узнала, о чем же был тот бесконечно долгий разговор.

За завтраком Брейк почти не улыбался. Шерон незаметно наблюдала за ним все отведенное на трапезу время - и во время подачи основного блюда, и во время десерта — и никак не решалась заговорить первой. Да и какие общие темы могли возникнуть у взрослого мужчины и маленькой девочки?  
Шерон украдкой удрученно вздыхала и безо всякого аппетита гоняла по блюдцу кусочек торта, бездумно считая количество крошечных шоколадных капелек, украшавших кремовую верхушку. На девятой или чуть больше капле она сбивалась, невольно находя взглядом Брейка, и приходилось начинать все заново.  
— Не любишь сладкое? — наконец, участливо спросил Брейк, подаваясь вперед. Шерон вздрогнула и, перестаравшись, выпихнула несчастный десерт на скатерть, тут же услышав слева от себя укоризненный вздох матери. — Ну вот, такая потеря…  
На самом деле сладкое Шерон любила. Но совершенно точно не до такой степени, чтобы расстроиться из-за безвременно почившего кусочка торта.  
— А вы любите? — робко поинтересовалась она, откладывая вилку на край блюдца в ожидании, пока прислуга все приберет и принесет другую порцию.  
Брейк отправил в рот свой кусочек, блаженно жмурясь от удовольствия:  
— Люблю. Юной госпоже следует знать: я не благородных кровей, а потому не заслуживаю столь почтительного к себе обращения.  
Внезапная смена темы смутила. Брейк совершенно не походил на слугу ни своей аккуратной, вежливой речью, ни прекрасными манерами, и он был… взрослым. Даже к местной прислуге Шерон обращалась соответственно разнице в возрасте.  
Словно прочитав ее мысли, Брейк впервые за утро улыбнулся:  
— Я бы предпочел, чтобы вы обращались ко мне как к равному, не возвышая меня без острой на то необходимости.  
Это было очень смелой и весьма нескромной просьбой для человека, жившего в их семье всего второй день, и довольно наглой для простого слуги, если Брейк в действительности таковым являлся.  
«Вы забыли добавить про «и не принижали тоже»», — хотелось сказать Шерон, но она вдруг отчетливо поняла, что нет, Брейк не забыл. И, поймав на себе выжидающий взгляд матери, согласилась.

Шерон ни о чем не спрашивала мать, но время шло, проходили день за днем, а Брейк все еще оставался здесь, в их доме, в их жизни и, кажется, не спешил покидать приютившую его семью. Он почти не рассказывал о себе и вообще разговаривал неохотно, уподобляясь матери и частенько пропадая где-нибудь в одиночестве, и появлялся лишь к ужину, заполняя тишину своими странными, забавными комментариями обо всем подряд, такими же редкими, как и его улыбки, и такими же красноречивыми.  
Немного реже Брейк исчезал куда-нибудь в компании матери.  
Однажды, через пару недель после его появления, Шерон прогуливалась по коридору в сторону библиотеки, и внимание ее привлек внезапный яркий отблеск со стороны окна. Шерон не должна была подсматривать, но не удержалась, и все же увидела их двоих, сидящих в траве под высоким раскидистым деревом. Мать держала в зубах поблескивающую на солнце металлическую застежку, чтобы не потерять ее, пока руки заняты бинтами, и аккуратно заматывала левый глаз Брейка чистой повязкой.  
А потом Брейк неожиданно рассмеялся – не так, как в самый первый день, совсем по-другому, мягче и спокойнее, и Шерон испуганно юркнула за штору, сама не понимая, что на нее нашло.  
С того раза она зареклась подглядывать, но быть там, вместе с ними, вместе с Брейком, теперь хотелось еще сильнее.  
Некоторое время Шерон играла в великого сыщика, следуя за Брейком по пятам, прячась в глубоких коридорных нишах и за широкими арками. Так ей удалось выяснить, что большую часть времени Брейк проводил на крыше, там, где снизу его не мог видеть никто. Лезть туда вслед за ним Шерон побоялась, но всегда исправно ждала его возвращения.  
До тех пор, пока однажды во время своего ожидания не столкнулась с Брейком лицом к лицу.  
— Так-так, — многозначительно протянул он в своей узнаваемой насмешливой манере. — И что же юная леди делает у выхода на крышу, куда ей строго запрещено приходить ради ее же безопасности?  
Шерон зарделась и предприняла жалкую попытку сбежать, но неожиданно не смогла сдвинуться с места. Обернувшись, она обнаружила, что Брейк опустился на колени и аккуратно прихватил пальцами шнуровку корсета на спине, тем самым никуда ее не пуская.  
Никто и никогда не обращался с юной леди Рейнсворт, как с простым ребенком. Никто, кроме… Шерон опустила голову, пряча взгляд.  
— Ты расскажешь маме? — тихо спросила она.  
Брейк задумчиво подергал за шнуровку, притягивая Шерон поближе к себе, и шепотом совершенно серьезно сообщил:  
— Два кремовых торта и я унесу вашу тайну в могилу.  
Шерон возмущенно развернулась, высвобождаясь из его слабоватой хватки:  
— Это же шантаж. Чему ты учишь детей?  
— Правде жизни, — развел Брейк руками. — Так что же ответит моя госпожа?  
И снова улыбнулся. Шерон вздохнула, помялась в раздумьях, и осторожно кивнула. Отказать Брейку в чем-либо в последнее время становилось абсолютно невозможно.

— Это Эмили, — с до смешного серьезным видом заявил Брейк. — Она будет жить с нами.  
Шерон непонимающе посмотрела на «Эмили» и на всякий случай украдкой взглянула на мать. Та едва заметно улыбнулась и приложила палец к губам, мол, «будь хорошей девочкой и не задавай лишних вопросов».  
Получив безмолвное одобрение, Шерон неуверенно приблизилась к сидящему на траве Брейку и потянулась к его плечу, чтобы легонько сжать пальцами тоненькую кукольную ручку:  
— Очень приятно, Эмили, — обратилась она к кукле, подыгрывая этому странному забавному спектаклю.  
Брейк безмятежно улыбнулся:  
— Ей тоже очень приятно. Знаете, ей примерно столько же лет, сколько и вам, так что у вас должно быть много общего.  
Он откинулся назад, упираясь руками в мягкую зелень, подставляя лицо легкому весеннему ветру, и прикрыл глаза. Эмили на его плече чуть накренилась в бок, но не упала.  
Шерон опустила руку, вцепляясь ею в подол своего платья, немного помяла ткань, не решаясь задать беспокоящий ее вопрос, но почувствовала скользящее прикосновение к плечу, услышала удаляющиеся шаги матери и немного осмелела. Приподняла юбку повыше, чтобы не помять, присела рядом и мягко, но настойчиво подергала Брейка за рукав пиджака:  
— Теперь ты будешь и ее старшим братом тоже?  
Брейк зажмурился, оказавшись во власти внезапного солнечного лучика, и накрыл глаза тыльной стороной ладони, слегка кренясь в сторону из-за потери одной опоры.  
— «Тоже»? — все так же безмятежно переспросил он, и Шерон не была уверена, но в чужом голосе ей почудились грустные нотки. — Если вы позволите, юная госпожа.  
Шерон ничего не имела против. Только беззвучно произнесла «старший братик», чувствуя, как при этих словах разливается где-то глубоко внутри трепетное тепло.  
Вопросов о том, собирается ли Брейк в скором времени их покинуть, у Шерон больше не возникало.

* * *  
— Юная леди, вернись сейчас же!  
Разгневанный голос матери звучал все ближе; и последнее, чего сейчас хотелось Шерон, это предстать пред ней для получения пусть и заслуженного, но все же наказания. Поэтому она бежала – так быстро, как позволяли неудобные длинные юбки и тонкие каблучки, мешавшие ей держать равновесие. Волосы, аккуратно заплетенные в обернутую вокруг головы длинную косу, слегка растрепались и неопрятными прядями свисали вниз, нарушая так нежно любимый матерью порядок, но Шерон это беспокоило в последнюю очередь.  
Приостановившись посреди коридора, чтобы перевести дыхание, Шерон бегло осмотрелась по сторонам в поисках возможного укрытия. За длинные гобелены лезть было страшновато – там вечные пыль и грязь, и гадкая паутина, при виде которой любую уважающую себя леди непременно бросало в дрожь. Шерон леди себя не считала, но пауков боялась даже сильнее, чем матери, а потому выбор в данном случае был очевиден.  
Кстати о матери.  
— Шерон! — раздалось из-за угла, и Шерон невольно вздрогнула, подбирая юбки и пятясь назад, когда на другом конце коридора показалась мать. — Прекрати убегать и изволь объясниться!  
Шелли Рейнсворт принадлежала к тому типу женщин, что даже в гневе и злости держались ровно и гордо, как и подобает их положению в обществе, и, даже повышая голос, не срывались на истеричные нотки, а выдерживали холодные строгие интонации, способные припугнуть кого угодно. Шерон слишком часто слышала их, чтобы продолжать бояться по-настоящему. Не сегодня, по крайней мере.  
— Мои желания совсем ничего для вас не значат, мама? — глухо отозвалась она, с досадой понимая, что до выдержки матери ей еще очень далеко. Не удалось скрыть ни обиду, ни раздражение в голосе. Руки беспомощно сжались, да так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев. — Вы даже не обсудили это со мной. Разве еще не слишком рано? Зачем так спешить?  
Шелли подошла ближе, остановилась чуть поодаль, на расстоянии нескольких шагов, словно охотник, преследующий пугливого олененка, и мягко, успокаивающе улыбнулась:  
— Тебе уже двенадцать, Шерон. Как глава дома, я должна позаботиться о твоем будущем, и сейчас самое время…  
— Я не готова, — почти шепотом оборвала ее Шерон, опуская голову, чувствуя, что голос ее совсем не слушается. — Пожалуйста, еще год. Хотя бы год, мама.  
— Шерон… — Шелли подошла вплотную, протянула руку, невесомо касаясь ее щеки, и в улыбке ее проскользнула затаенная горечь, когда Шерон под этим прикосновением сжалась, словно готовилась принять отрезвляющую пощечину. — Когда же ты уже вырастешь и поймешь, что не все в этом мире зависит от твоих желаний?  
Шерон робко приподняла голову, чуть наклонила ее набок, прижимаясь щекой к протянутой ладони матери:  
— Скоро, совсем скоро. Только… — она виновато и вместе с тем умоляюще взглянула из-под растрепанной челки. — Пожалуйста, мама. Еще чуть-чуть.  
— Ну что мне с тобой делать, глупая? — обреченно вздохнула Шелли, притягивая ее к себе в объятия, аккуратно приглаживая растрепанные пряди. — Но только год.  
Шерон неуверенно скользнула руками вверх по ее бокам и за спину, чувствуя под пальцами грубоватые на ощупь льняные узоры на поверхности ткани платья, и, осмелев, прижалась ближе, крепко обнимая мать в ответ.  
— Спасибо.  
Кажется, они стояли так целую вечность, одни посреди бесконечного коридора, освещенного множеством пробивающихся сквозь высокие окна солнечных лучей, игривыми бликами скользивших по натертым до блеска металлическим картинным рамам и пухлым бокам фарфоровых ваз.  
Шелли отстранилась первой, ласково погладила Шерон по голове и… вдруг зашлась резким кашлем, тяжело опираясь на ее плечо одной рукой, а второй прикрывая рот.  
— Мама? — обеспокоенно позвала Шерон, поддерживая ее за талию, но та лишь отмахнулась, сгибаясь пополам в новом приступе: в уголках ее глаз выступили невольные слезы, и дыхание совсем сбилось. — Мне позвать Брейка? Или кого-нибудь еще?  
— Нет… — хрипло выдохнула Шелли сквозь кашель.  
— Но… — Шерон беспомощно огляделась, но коридор по-прежнему был пуст, и ей не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как поддерживать мать, пока приступ не отпустит ее.  
Кашель прекратился через несколько минут, длившихся так долго, что Шерон успела не на шутку испугаться и запаниковать. Но Шелли, наконец, затихла, медленно выпрямилась, все еще удерживая руку у сухих, потрескавшихся губ.  
— Отведи меня в мою комнату, — хриплым, сорванным голосом попросила она. — И не рассказывай никому. Даже Брейку.  
— Хорошо, — поспешно покивала Шерон. — Распорядиться, чтобы позже приготовили и принесли горячий чай?  
Шелли так же медленно покачала головой:  
— Это обычная простуда, Шерон. Не нужно так беспокоиться.  
Маленькая Шерон, с детства наученная, что взрослые всегда все знают лучше, разумеется, поверила.

Благодаря «обычной простуде» мать слегла уже через неделю. По ее приказу Брейк вызывал на дом нескольких разных врачей, но Шерон так ни разу и не довелось услышать поставленный ими диагноз лично. Будто специально рассчитывалось время, когда она отправлялась на прогулку, уезжала в гости по неожиданной просьбе матери либо отсутствовала в поместье по какой-либо еще причине.  
Шерон понимала: что-то от нее совершенно точно скрывают. Но выпытывать правду у больной матери было столь же бестактно, сколько бесполезно расспрашивать молчаливого, гораздого лишь на улыбки да шуточки Брейка, поэтому пришлось смириться с собственным неведением.  
— Как мама чувствует себя сегодня? — подкрасться к Брейку со спины теперь было проще простого: он стал задумчив и растерян, и мыслями всегда был далеко-далеко, за пределами поместья Рейнсворт, за пределами понимания Шерон. — Приступов больше не было?  
Брейк устало покачал головой:  
— Она отдыхает. Юная госпожа может навестить ее ближе к вечеру, если пожелает.  
— Сегодня утром пришел ответ от бабушки, — Шерон показала сжатый в руке и изрядно помятый конверт с надорванным оттиском фамильной печати Рейнсвортов. — Она не сможет приехать еще несколько месяцев, но причин не объясняет, — стиснула конверт сильнее в бессильной обиде. — Что может быть важнее нас с мамой?  
Поверх ее руки легла чужая, грубоватая наощупь и куда большая по размерам, и легонько сжала.  
— Вы так быстро взрослеете, — насмешливо заметил Брейк, но в улыбке его было еще больше грусти, чем прежде. — Но некоторых вещей вам все еще не понять. Не спешите осуждать за безразличие, если впоследствии можете пожалеть об этом.  
— И что же мне тогда делать? — беспомощно выдохнула Шерон.  
Брейк задумчиво погладил Эмили по соломенным волосам, едва касаясь их:  
— Верить в лучшее, моя госпожа. Верить в лучшее.

Дни превращались в недели, а встречи с матерью по-прежнему были под запретом. Шерон искала Брейка в бесконечных коридорах поместья, надеясь узнать от него хоть что-нибудь, но с каждым днем он все больше замыкался в себе и порой становился совершенно неуловимым. Словно нарочно избегал общества Шерон, прячась в таких местах, где отыскать его становилось практически невозможно.  
Шерон помнила его слова и старалась верить, но иногда, в те ночи, когда не получалось уснуть, тихонько выбиралась из своей спальни и прокрадывалась к комнате матери. Садилась у самого порога, прислоняясь щекой к деревянной поверхности, и часами вслушивалась в царящую по ту сторону двери тишину. Изредка ее плотную завесу разрывал приглушенный кашель, и тогда Шерон вся сжималась и закрывала уши, лишь бы не слышать. И радовалась, что могла услышать маму хотя бы так.  
Уйти Шерон всегда старалась до рассвета, чтобы не столкнуться ни с кем из слуг. Случалось, правда, и задремать, даже в столь неудобном положении, но подловить ее так никому и не удалось. Почти никому.  
Той ночью мать кашляла особенно громко, почти задыхалась, и Шерон долго боролась с собой, тянулась дрожащей рукой к дверной ручке и не решалась прикоснуться, ослушаться запрета, который уже столь долго соблюдала. Последний ее разговор с матерью и так был не особо приятным, и расстраивать ее еще больше не хотелось, но и просто стоять и ничего не делать тоже было страшно.  
В конце концов, когда она уже почти решилась войти, все звуки по ту сторону внезапно стихли. Шерон постояла под дверью еще немного, касаясь прохладной ручки самыми кончиками пальцев, решила, что мать наконец-то уснула, и тяжело опустилась на пол, пряча лицо за согнутыми руками. Хотелось спать, но оставлять мать в одиночестве Шерон боялась, боялась повторения столь же сильного приступа и его последствий.  
Чтобы хоть как-то скрасить время, оставшееся до рассвета, она вспоминала лица всех тех молодых людей, что мать пророчила ей в возможные мужья, вспоминала их достоинства и недостатки, пыталась понять, зацепили ли они ее хоть чем-нибудь. Возможно, не стоило так упрямиться и пытаться отсрочить неизбежное. Как и матери в свое время, Шерон также предстояло выйти замуж за совершенно незнакомого, но, несомненно, знатного и богатого человека, способного восстановить величие угасающего дома Рейнсворт. Может быть, ей даже повезет, и она полюбит своего нареченного, и тогда ее не будут ждать долгие годы жизни в роли подневольной птицы…  
Поглощенная своими мыслями, Шерон и не заметила, как провалилась в беспокойный, но крепкий сон.  
Ей снился пышный зеленый сад – пышнее того, что расцветал под окнами их поместья по весне. Густые ветви, потяжелевшие из-за налившихся спелостью плодов, причудливо переплетались между собой, образуя прочную лиственную паутину над головой Шерон, и кренились вниз так сильно, что до верхних ветвей можно было достать руками. Сквозь редкие просветы в листве пробивались солнечные лучи, цеплялись друг за друга, образуя вокруг сверкающие сети, и Шерон купалась в их мягком свете, ловила его ладонями и отпускала на волю, сожалея о невозможности удержать.  
— … пожа…  
Тихий, едва различимый шепот тонул в шелесте листвы, но Шерон услышала, замерла неуверенно, чувствуя на щеках тепло солнечных поцелуев. Ветер дунул в лицо, запутался в распущенных волосах и отступил, позволяя ей услышать вновь.  
— Госпожа.  
Шерон вскинула голову, выискивая взглядом того, кому принадлежал так знакомый ей голос, зажмурилась, когда в глаза ударил яркий солнечный свет, а когда открыла их вновь, вместо сада ее окружали знакомые коридорные стены.  
— С добрым утром, — сообщил Брейк, отпуская ее руку. Шерон чуть сдвинулась и с удивлением обнаружила, что спала на его плече. За окном уже было светлым-светло, утро явно не раннее, и лишь по счастливому стечению обстоятельств в этой части поместья еще не объявился никто из слуг.  
Устыдившись собственной глупости, Шерон поспешно отодвинулась и неловким движением руки пригладила растрепанные после сна волосы, прежде чем выдавить из себя ответное тихое:  
— С добрым.  
Брейк удрученно покачал головой:  
— Видела бы вас госпожа Шелли, — и протянул руку, аккуратно заправляя за ухо Шерон длинную прядь. — Вам еще ни разу не удавалось сохранять волосы идеально уложенными дольше, чем в течение часа.  
— С чего им быть уложенными сразу после пробуждения? — возмущенно возразила Шерон и тут же спохватилась: — Ты был у мамы? Как она? Я слышала ночью…  
В ответ повисла тяжелая, давящая тишина. Шерон подняла на Брейка еще немного сонный взгляд, и глаза ее расширились от внезапного острого, болезненного понимания.  
— Брейк? — требовательно позвала она, одновременно и не желая ничего слышать, и веря, надеясь, что ей просто показалось. — Что с мамой?  
Брейк склонился еще ниже, пряча взгляд за завесой длинных прядей, нашел наощупь руку Шерон и крепко с жал ее в своей.  
— Простите, — прошептал еле слышно, так, что разобрать можно было разве что по шевелению его губ.  
Шерон глубоко вдохнула, выдохнула, справляясь с внутренней дрожью, привстала, пересаживаясь напротив Брейка и, высвободив руку, мягко обхватила его лицо ладонями, заставляя поднять голову:  
— За что?  
И поняла, что могла бы и не спрашивать. Ту же боль, что плескалась во взгляде Брейка сейчас, она не единожды видела во взгляде матери в первые месяцы после смерти отца: боль утраты, боль одиночества и непринятия. Под глазами залегли тени, слегка красноватые от недавних слез, о которых Шерон, разумеется, не должна была знать.  
— Брейк… — с трудом, преодолевая застрявший в горле ком, выдавила Шерон, крепче сжимая ладони, прижимаясь лбом к чужому лбу.  
Эхом ей отозвалось вымученное:  
— Я знаю.

Бесконечные коридоры, пустые и неприветливо холодные, пугали Шерон. Все в них — от начищенных посеребренных канделябров на стенах до тяжелых душных штор и расписных ковров — казалось ей чуждым, незнакомым, и однажды Шерон просто перестала смотреть. Ходила по ним, точно призрак, прячась от сквозняков в объятиях теплой черной шали, дышала застоявшимся от затянувшейся зимы воздухом и вспоминала.  
Как сладко пахли дорогие духи, которыми мать пользовалась по большим праздникам и когда готовилась принимать гостей.  
Как плясали по стеллажам шкодливые тени от зажженных свеч, когда она читала вслух для Шерон те же сказки, что когда-то читал отец.  
Как нежно вплетались в косы тонкие, присыпанные крошечными драгоценными камнями заколки, когда мать помогала ей заплетать волосы.  
«Обычная простуда» забрала Шелли Рейнсворт больше недели назад, и Шерон, второй раз в жизни примерив траурные одежды, зареклась верить взрослым. Ничего они на самом деле не знали.  
— Вы простудитесь: коридоры здесь топятся плохо, — поверх плеч лег еще один теплый слой ткани. Не было нужды оборачиваться, Шерон могла узнать этот голос из тысячи ему подобных.  
— Еще немного, — попросила она, посильнее натягивая вторую шаль, и замерла, вспоминая, как совсем недавно просила мать о том же. Немного в ином контексте, но все же. Если бы Шерон только знала… Согласилась бы? Перестала бы упрямиться? — Это бы ничего не изменило… — еле слышно пробормотала Шерон самой себе.  
Брейк мягко тронул ее за плечо:  
— Моя юная госпожа?  
Шерон коснулась его руки своей – всего на мгновение, в знак поддержки и сочувствия, и вновь вцепилась в шаль:  
— Нет, ничего. Распорядись, чтобы подали ужин в столовую. И, Брейк, — она обернулась, встречаясь с ним взглядом, — не зови меня больше маленькой.  
— Как скажете, госпожа, — уже веселее отозвался он, очевидно, куда больше значения придав желанию Шерон наконец-то отужинать не в одиночестве, в своей комнате, чем ее странному приказу. — Слышала, Эмили? Сегодня за ужином нас ждет приятная компания, — Брейк мягко потрепал куклу за тряпичную щечку и, развернувшись, направился в сторону лестницы, тихонько мурлыча себе под нос нечто таинственное.  
Шерон смотрела ему вслед до тех пор, пока Брейк не начал спускаться вниз, на первый этаж, где располагались и кухня, и столовая, и лишь тогда, заметив его тусклый взгляд, направленный в никуда, отвернулась. Врать так же талантливо, как он, у Шерон точно никогда бы не получилось, и от осознания этого отчего-то было еще больнее.

— Бабушка все еще не может приехать, — Шерон отбросила распечатанное письмо на стол, отпила немного из чашки, поморщилась и потянулась к сахарнице: чай оказался невыносимо крепким и терпкой горечью вяз на языке. Занесла два кубика над чашкой и замерла, кусая губы: — Даже теперь.  
— Формально, до тех пор, пока вы не станете совершеннолетней, главой дома считается именно ваша бабушка, — напомнил Брейк. — У нее действительно сейчас очень много забот.  
Кубики сахара с тихим всплеском упали в чашку, мгновенно растворяясь в чае. Шерон медленно помешала их, стараясь не задевать фарфоровые стенки, и отложила ложку на край блюдца.  
— А потом… — осторожно и немного неловко начала она, поднимая взгляд на Брейка. — Потом главой дома стану я?  
Брейк кивнул, не отвлекаясь от своего десерта. Некоторые вещи даже спустя столь долгое время все еще не менялись.  
— Но я не знаю, что должен делать глава, — Шерон беспомощно подергала его за рукав, совсем позабыв, что не так давно требовала относиться к ней, как к взрослой. — Меня никто этому не учил, и я все еще…  
— Вы наследница дома Рейнсворт, — прервал ее Брейк, аккуратно высвобождая рукав и становясь неожиданно серьезным. Шерон послушно замолчала под его внимательным взглядом. — Вы знаете, как порой в небольших поселениях учат плавать маленьких детей? — он выдержал долгую паузу. — Их просто бросают в озеро, подальше от берега.  
Шерон возмущенно выдохнула:  
— Но это же…  
— Те из них, что действительно захотят жить, выплывут, — безжалостно продолжил Брейк. — Остальные – пойдут ко дну, спасать их никто не будет, — взгляд его смягчился. — В сравнении с этими детьми у вас есть одно неоспоримое преимущество. Утонуть вам не позволю я.  
Почувствовав, как приливает к щекам румянец, Шерон поспешно потянулась за чашкой, прячась за ней и не зная, что ответить. Но Брейк, кажется, и не нуждался в словах: позабытый десерт вновь занимал все его внимание.

* * *  
В тусклом освещении камина – единственного источника света на всю гостиную – читать было практически невозможно. Шерон в совсем не свойственной леди манере ерзала на своей половине дивана, пытаясь сесть так, чтобы на распахнутые страницы падало больше огненных отблесков, но каждый раз терпела неудачу, так что за последний час не продвинулась в чтении очередного романа ни на строчку.  
Совсем рядом копошился Брейк, шуршал чем-то, бормотал себе под нос обрывки заумных фраз, вертел в руке измятое многострадальное перо и изредка раздраженно вздыхал, очевидно, в чем-то терпя неудачу так же, как и его госпожа.  
Шерон знала, что спрашивать о чем-либо бессмысленно: Брейк все еще считал ее маленькой девочкой, хоть и не называл так больше, и переубеждать его было бесполезно. Но не спросить она тоже не могла: ей нужно было услышать еще раз, убедиться, что все хорошо, Брейк знает, что делает, и Шерон не нужно ни о чем переживать.  
— Уверен, что хочешь ввязываться во все это? — тихо обратилась она к Брейку, и вопрос ее почти потонул в тихом потрескивании поленьев.  
Момент был не самый подходящий: Брейк окопался в ворохе бумаг, рассыпав их по всему дивану, и пытался работать. По крайней мере, успешно делал вид, что занят именно этим. Но Шерон правильно угадала его предрасположенность к отвлеченным разговорам именно в подобных условиях.  
— Волей вашей матушки, — многозначительно начал Брейк, отвлекаясь от бумаг, — я всегда буду рядом с вами. Даже в тех местах и события, куда в здравом уме ни один человек не сунется.  
— А ты в здравом уме? — рассмеялась Шерон, старательно игнорируя упоминание матери.  
Брейк задумчиво пососал кончик давно высохшего – всем бы такое «трудолюбие» – пера и виновато развел руками:  
— Боюсь, что не совсем, простите.  
— Какой ужас, — притворно вздохнула Шерон, почти наслаждаясь этим коротким обменом любезностями. — Как я могу доверять тебе, когда ты сам себе не веришь?  
Кончик пера, еще секунду назад виртуозно и абсолютно бессмысленно порхавший над очередной непонятной бумажкой, замер в воздухе, будто удивленный внезапным вопросом. Брейк отложил перо в сторону, потянулся, прижимаясь щекой к мягкой щечке Эмили, и с совершенно невинной улыбкой сообщил:  
— Я верю своему клинку, а уж он-то знает, кого должен защищать, — и подмигнул Шерон: — Разве этого госпоже не достаточно?  
Шерон смущенно отвернулась, пряча румянец за раскрытой книгой. Кажется, она начинала понимать, о чем именно шла речь в так полюбившихся матери романах.

В шнуровании корсета самым тяжелым было, пожалуй, глубоко вдохнуть и задержать дыхание хотя бы секунд на тридцать, до тех пор, пока служанка не затянет потуже ленты у самой талии. Даже после подобной маленькой хитрости корсет получался невероятно тугим, но Шерон с детства приучали носить подобную одежду, дышать ровно и неглубоко, и это позволяло испытывать наименьшие неудобства в повседневной жизни. Иногда, конечно, она позволяла себе одеваться в более простые платья, без корсетов, но с тугими лифами, и разницы между ними практически не было.  
Очередной рывок лент за спиной отозвался приглушенной болью в области живота. Шерон выдохнула, покрепче схватилась за тонкую ширму, служившую ей опорой, и обернулась к служанке:  
— Ослабь на пару затяжек.  
— Да, госпожа, — послушно кивнула та из-за спины, и в зеркальном отражении замелькали концы атласных лент. — К ужину вас сегодня не ждать?  
Шерон вытянулась во весь рост перед очередным рывком, позволяя служанке, чьего имени даже не помнила, оценить необходимую степень тугости корсета в соответствии с ее фигурой.  
— Возможно, — уклончиво отозвалась она, не особенно желая развивать эту тему.  
Служанка приглушенно хихикнула:  
— Уж не по приглашению ли того загадочного господина, что навещал вас несколько дней назад, вы сегодня покидаете поместье?  
Если бы существовала хоть малейшая возможность справиться с сотней мелких завязочек на платье и шнуровкой корсета самостоятельно, Шерон бы ни за что на свете не согласилась терпеть общество чрезмерно болтливой прислуги.  
— Достаточно, — коротко бросила она через плечо. — Дальше я справлюсь сама.  
Служанка испуганно отступила на шаг:  
— Но… — и, поймав в отражении усталый взгляд Шерон, послушно склонила голову. — Как скажете, госпожа.  
Шерон обняла себя за плечи, придерживая кончиками пальцев сползающие со спины расшнурованные края корсета, устало выдохнула и уже мягче улыбнулась – и себе, и служанке заодно.  
— Все хорошо, но дальше я сама.  
Служанка вновь кивнула и поспешно скрылась за дверью: госпожа добра, но терпение ее лишний раз испытывать глупо. Дверь за спиной скрипнула дважды, по комнате пронесся легкий сквозняк, из-за которого Шерон съежилась, крепче обхватывая себя руками. Другого выбора, кроме как справиться со шнуровкой самостоятельно, у нее действительно не было. Правда, это легче сказать, чем сделать.  
Шерон опустила руки, позволяя корсету сползти еще ниже, слегка обнажая маленькую грудь, но упасть совсем ему не грозило благодаря начатой у самой талии шнуровке. Дотянуться до ленточек оказалось не так уж и сложно, и даже продеть в специальные петельки получилось с первой попытки, а вот затянуть получившийся перекрест… Шерон, опустив голову, сосредоточенно нащупала следующую пару петель и не сразу заметила, что дверь в ее комнату открылась вновь.  
— Ай-ай, и стоило вам прогонять прислугу, если вы теперь даже к завтраку не поспеете? — раздался за спиной насмешливый голос. Шерон вздрогнула и резко выпрямилась, сталкиваясь с отражением Брейка в зеркале. — Позволите?  
На Шерон не было ничего, кроме едва держащегося на талии корсета и длинного нижнего платья, едва прикрывавшего грудь, волосы она собрала на затылке, чтобы не мешались, и обнаженные плечи в ярком солнечном свете теперь выглядели почти вызывающе. Выглядели бы для других, по крайней мере. Брейк же видел перед собой лишь маленькую девочку, не способную одеться без посторонней помощи, и даже при мысли о неэтичности происходящего руки у Шерон безвольно опустились.  
— От завтрака я бы не отказалась, — ответила она, поддерживая чужую игру в учтивость и соблюдение социального неравенства. Такую глупую и неуместную между ними, но отчего-то до сих пор не изжившую себя.  
Брейк бесшумно приблизился, чуть надавил на поясницу поверх жестких корсетных костей, вынуждая вновь встать прямо, и Шерон, бросив короткий взгляд на свое отражение, смущенно прикрыла рукой грудь – ту ее часть, что так нескромно выглядывала из-под атласной ткани. Грубоватые от постоянного контакта с холодным оружием пальцы аккуратно скользнули выше, перехватывая концы тонких лент, и у Шерон на мгновение перехватило дыхание, когда Брейк невзначай задел спину через тонкую, почти прозрачную ткань. Слишком горячими у него были руки, будто грел их опять часами о бесконечные кружки чая.  
— Побыстрее, — попросила Шерон, молясь, чтобы румянец не выдал ее.  
Брейк почтительно кивнул, безуспешно пряча едва заметную улыбку, и приступил к шнуровке, аккуратно продевая ленты в петельки, методично поправляя их, когда те перекручивались, и постепенно затягивая корсет все туже. Шерон под движениями его ловких рук почти не дышала, под их случайными прикосновениями покрывалась мурашками и не могла отвести взгляд от зеркала, в котором отражалось сосредоточенное лицо Брейка.  
У них ведь разница почти в тридцать лет, между ними пропасть длиною в несколько социальных ступеней и бесконечное количество моральных принципов, но прямо сейчас Шерон не была уверена, беспокоило ли ее хоть что-нибудь из выше перечисленного.  
И все же, когда Брейк затянул аккуратный узел чуть ниже лопаток, в последний раз касаясь пальцами ямочки между ними, она нашла в себе силы улыбнуться в своей привычной манере:  
— Спасибо, Брейк.  
Одно правильное слово – и Шерон бы сдалась. Один правильный взгляд – и сама разрушила бы ту стену, что они старательно воздвигали между собой каждый день. Но Брейк поклонился в своей шутливой манере, помахал ручкой Эмили на прощание и покинул комнату так же быстро и бесшумно, как проник в нее ранее.  
Шерон выждала с минуту, опасаясь, надеясь, что он вернется, а потом осторожно коснулась дрожащими пальцами ленточек, еще хранящих тепло чужих рук.  
— Мне так нужен твой совет… — и сжала ленточки сильнее, с болью и тоской в голосе выдыхая последнее слово: — Мама.  
Грудь сдавливало ноющей болью, не имевшей ни малейшего отношения к туго затянутому корсету.

— Что это? — с трудом выдавила Шерон, соскальзывая пальцами вниз по дверной поверхности, отчаянно цепляясь за нее и чувствуя, как стремительно уплывает земля из-под ног. Колени сковало дрожью и, попробуй она сделать хоть шаг навстречу, непременно бы осела на пол беспомощной куклой. — Брейк?  
Брейк поспешно спрятал руку за спину, но даже так Шерон успела заметить впитавшиеся в белоснежную ткань перчатки кровавые капли. И еще одну каплю – в уголке изогнутых в фальшивой улыбке губ.  
— Госпожа.  
Брейк почтительно поклонился, но Шерон восприняла это лишь как жалкий отвлекающий фарс, оттолкнулась от двери, с трудом передвигая ноги, и, преодолев неожиданно ставшее бесконечно длинным расстояние в несколько метров, приблизилась к Брейку, ловя его за руку. Развернула руку ладонью кверху и поджала губы при виде кровавых пятен.  
— Что это? — упрямо повторила Шерон, отпуская руку и осторожно дотрагиваясь до его губ. Теперь, вблизи, она могла разглядеть даже тонкую сухую кровяную корочку на них, совсем свежую и от того выглядевшую еще более пугающе. — Только не ври мне, — попросила уже тише, аккуратно проводя большим пальцем по уголку губ и стирая алую каплю. — Не как с мамой, пожалуйста.  
— Мне очень жаль, — покорно отозвался Брейк, накрывая ее руку своей и мягко отстраняя. — Я обещал вам всегда защищать вас, но не смогу сдержать слово.  
Шерон стиснула зубы, сдерживая рвущиеся с губ ругательства, совсем не присущие порядочной девушке.  
— Лжец, — выдохнула она, горько улыбаясь. — Взрослые всегда лгут.  
И уткнулась в его плечо, крепко обнимая, не позволяя отстраниться. Пальцы слушались плохо, дрожали, мяли ткань плаща, - только так нелепо и незаметно для посторонних глаз Шерон могла выразить убивающие ее изнутри чувства. Выразить, а потом сделать вид, что ничего не было: с недавних пор лгать ей удавалось почти так же хорошо, как и Брейку.

— Вам не обязательно идти.  
Брейк упрям, но Шерон упрямее.  
— Я не такая уж и слабая, — рассмеялась она, прикрыв книгу: очередной дамский роман (их в спальне, в высоком шкафу, уже целая коллекция, позаимствованная из комнаты матери).— Будет странно, если я останусь в стороне, когда даже бабушка с ее слабым здоровьем отправляется с вами. Мешать не буду, — добавила она уже серьезнее.  
Брейк задумчиво погладил Эмили по жестковатым волосам соломенного цвета, вздохнул и безразлично пожал плечами:  
— Нет — так нет.  
— И все? — искренне удивилась Шерон, по такому случаю отложив книгу в сторону. — А где же нотации и «ваша матушка бы никогда»? Ты редко так легко сдаешься, братик.  
Тарелочка с давно позабытым недоеденным десертом уплыла прямо из-под ее носа: Шерон только и успела, что уловить краем взгляда движение справа. Брейк подхватил небольшой кусочек вилкой и отправил в рот, довольно жмурясь и подозрительно ухмыляясь.  
— Ваша матушка действительно бы не одобрила, — покорно согласился он, облизывая вилку от оставшегося на зубчиках сладкого крема, на что Шерон лишь скучающе вздохнула в ответ. — Но я рядом с вами, чтобы поддерживать вас во всем, а не сеять в ваших мыслях зерно сомнения. Вы – наследная герцогиня дома Рейнсворт, и умение принимать самостоятельные решения в будущем вам еще пригодится.  
Интересно, Брейк специально озвучил ее титул полностью, словно еще раз, окончательно, подчеркнул ту пропасть между ними, что ни ей, ни ему никогда не перешагнуть.  
— Вкусный торт, да? — Шерон никогда не отличалась особым красноречием, а потому попытка сменить тему разговора получилась довольно неловкой. — Еще по кусочку?  
Брейк одарил ее внимательным взглядом и лишь покачал головой:  
— Думаю, мне сладкого на сегодня достаточно.  
Через сутки их ждали Глен и Сабрие, и Шерон, сейчас совсем не ощущавшая вкуса, вынуждена была с Брейком согласиться.

* * *  
Шерон бежала так быстро, как только могла, задыхалась в наполненных едким дымом коридорах, от чего легкие сдавливало ноющей болью.  
Где-то рядом, чуть впереди, бежал Рейм, но Шерон не видела его, только бесконечный плиточный узор под ногами, заляпанный кровью и сажей, местами потрескавшийся и рассыпающийся на осколки. Под ногами хрустело мелкое крошево выбитых оконных стекол, из покореженных рам тянуло сквозняком, и огонь за спиной Шерон вспыхивал ярче, тянулся следом, выжигая все на своем пути. Языки пламени осторожно лизали багровые стены, пробуя кровь на вкус, заползали выше, на каменные колонны и потолки, обнимали своим теплом безжизненные изуродованные тела, что встречались им на пути.  
Дальше Шерон не смотрела: у нее не было времени оглядываться назад.  
— Мы догоним его, — срывающимся голосом прокричал Рейм, перекрикивая грохот рушащейся позади стены.  
Шерон хотела ответить, но дыхание сперло от слишком долгого бега, в груди сдавило сильнее, больнее, и она лишь надеялась, что Рейм понимает все сам.  
Догнать-то догонят, но успеют ли?  
Она ворвалась в просторный, ярко освещенный зал первой, потеряв Рейма из виду в последний момент. И пепел, и дым, и огонь остались в том, другом мире – мире смерти и отчаяния, ожившем в воспоминаниях тех, кто имел честь наблюдать этот ад лично. Здесь же существовал только Брейк, Шерон увидела его, замершего посреди зала, почти сразу, и бросилась к нему, силясь выдавить из себя хоть слово.  
— Госпожа… Шерон? — удивленно произнес он, чуть пошатнувшись, когда Шерон заключила его в объятия, и с горечью добавил: — Ну зачем?.. Я так не хотел расстраивать вас.  
Шерон подняла голову, почувствовав его неловкие прикосновения к плечам, и взгляд тут же зацепился за испачканные кровью губы.  
— Расстраивать? Все хорошо, ты же здесь, — она попыталась ободряюще улыбнуться, но получилось что-то совсем жуткое, а потом Брейк вдруг навалился на нее всем телом, и Шерон пришлось обнять его крепче, чтобы удержать. — Брейк? — обеспокоенно позвала она, неловко опускаясь на колени под тяжестью его веса и наклоняясь ближе, прижимаясь щекой к щеке и не замечая размазывающуюся между ними кровь.  
Сердце в груди до сих пор колотилось так громко, что заглушало все прочие звуки, и тяжело было сосредоточиться на чужих словах. Рейм опустился рядом, пачкая лацканы пиджака в пыли, и подхватил Брейка под бока, поддерживая и бегло осматривая повреждения. Шерон подумалось, что, должно быть, она и сама могла сломать ему парочку ребер своими безжалостными объятиями. Она бы даже посмеялась, если бы была уверена, что смех этот не выйдет ломким и полным горечи.  
— Простите… — вновь хрипло отозвался Брейк, даже через тонкий воротничок обжигая шею Шерон неестественно горячим, прерывистым дыханием. — Я не хотел, чтобы вы видели меня в подобном состоянии.  
Слова давались ему с явным трудом, словно выдавливались на поверхность огромным усилием воли. Шерон поймала встревоженный взгляд Рейма, едва заметно покачала головой, безмолвно умоляя ничего не говорить. Ведь он не видел крови, скопившейся в уголках чужих губ, не чувствовал, как тяжело и надрывно дышал Брейк, и не мог поведать Шерон ничего из того, чего не понимала бы она сама.  
— Не говори ничего, — попросила она Брейка мягко и совсем тихо, успокаивая то ли его, то ли себя. — Силы тебе еще понадобятся.  
Брейк вздохнул как-то особенно глубоко, словно собираясь с силами:  
— Вы действительно выросли… И стали так сильно походить на свою мать, — Шерон не видела, но почему-то была уверена: в этот момент он улыбнулся. В груди неприятно кольнуло и завистью, и обидой, но Шерон погнала эти чувства прочь: весь ее мир внезапно сузился до одного-единственного человека, и все, что существовало за его пределами, не имело больше ни малейшего значения. — Я тут подумал… Почему именно сейчас… я так хочу жить?  
— Потому что так и должно быть, — через силу улыбаясь, отозвалась Шерон. И не сразу почувствовала, как рука, до этого обнимавшая ее за плечи, соскользнула вниз, кончиками пальцев касаясь прохладного пола. — Брейк? — едва шевеля непослушными губами, позвала Шерон, сильнее прижимая к себе обмякшее тело. — Пожалуйста, Брейк.  
Ей не ответили.

Пустой, безжизненный взгляд Эмили Шерон пугал, но она все равно держала несчастную куклу в руках, поддевая ногтями засохшую капельку крови под ее левым глазом. Ткань в этом месте заметно огрубела и царапала кожу, когда Шерон касалась ее пальцами, бездумно поглаживая игрушечное лицо.  
Эмили больше не разговаривала ни о чем: ни о смерти, ни о жизни, ни о чувствах – обо всем этом ей нечего было сказать. О старшем брате Эмили тоже молчала, и Шерон ее в чем-то понимала. Только гладила, не прекращая, и ждала чего-то. Может быть, кукольных слез, тех самых, которых у нее до сих пор не было.  
А может, тихого шороха простыней, шумного вздоха где-то рядом и легкого, невесомого прикосновения к ладони, напугавшего бы ее даже сильнее, чем капли крови на кукольном лице.  
— С добрым утром, — мягко поприветствовала она, старательно скрывая хрипотцу в голосе. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Брейк активнее зашуршал одеялом, очевидно, ощупывая себя на возможные травмы и наверняка испытывая небольшое дежавю по отношению ко дню, когда переступил порог дома Рейнсвортов впервые. Шерон терпеливо подождала, пока он выполнит все необходимые проверки, и осторожно тронула его за плечо:  
— Брейк?  
— Я жив, — равнодушно сообщил тот в пространство.  
Шерон недовольно нахмурилась, стискивая в руках беззащитное тельце Эмили.  
— Разумеется, — помедлив, произнесла она.  
Брейк повернулся к ней, на ее голос, почти безошибочно сталкиваясь с ней взглядом. Даже в тот день, посреди чужого двора и в окружении посторонних людей он не выглядел столь же потерянным и беспомощным, как сейчас. Будто рухнуло что-то в привычной для него картине мира и никак не желало собираться обратно.  
— Что вы имеете в виду? — подражая своей обычной манере поведения, поинтересовался он. Следовало признать, что мастерством скрывать свои истинные чувства Брейк владел почти в совершенстве, но носить маски в окружении людей, знавших его на протяжении долгих лет, было бессмысленно.  
Шерон аккуратно пригладила жестковаты волосы Эмили, выигрывая немного времени на обдумывание ответа, и, наконец, пояснила, поднимая на Брейка уверенный взгляд:  
— Я не разрешала тебе умирать.  
Брейк, кажется, впервые в жизни по-настоящему удивился, хоть и смотрел теперь немного мимо Шерон, пока еще не способный в полной мере полагаться на слух.  
— Что, простите? — осторожно спросил он, должно быть, решив, что ослышался.  
— Я не разрешала тебе умирать, — четко повторила Шерон. — Мне многих не удалось сберечь, но ты принадлежишь мне, и твоя жизнь – тоже. И если ты еще раз позволишь себе так легко сдаться, я серьезно рассержусь, — совсем неубедительно закончила она, разрушая всю пафосность предыдущих фраз и спешно опуская взгляд. Даже если Брейк не видел, ему всегда каким-то образом удавалось чувствовать и людей вокруг, и эмоции, снедающие их изнутри. Шерон не хотела, чтобы ее прочитали так же легко.  
Брейк обреченно покачал головой:  
— Вы не перестаете меня удивлять. А иногда и пугать.  
Шерон вскинула голову и, увидев его светлеющий взгляд, негромко рассмеялась, чувствуя, что вот теперь – прямо сейчас – все плохое, что довлело над ними последние месяцы, действительно осталось позади. И сколько бы времени у них не осталось – три дня или целая вечность – все оно принадлежало лишь им.  
Отряхнув Эмили от невидимой пыли, Шерон аккуратно водрузила ее на левое плечо Брейка, придерживая от падения:  
— Малышка Эмили по тебе скучала, — смутившись, она отвернулась, переводя взгляд на стену. — Больше не бросай ее.  
Шерон вновь не хватало слов, а хотелось сказать столь многое. Но Брейк впервые в жизни сделал все сам. Приподнялся на подушке, наощупь нашел руку Шерон, на мгновение мягко прижался к ней щекой и, перевернув ладонью кверху, коснулся губами кончиков дрожащих пальцев.  
Позабытая Эмили, упавшая на смятые простыни вслед за этим движением, все так же молчала.


End file.
